Talk:Jyeshtha
Moved from Main Page Doesn't belong there. Easily Killed with 80PLD/NIN, 80BLU/NIN, & 80RDM/WHM. PLD and BLU Co Tank... BLU kept mob stun locked when it Mighty Striked. Can be solod by 80NIN/DNC wearing evasion gear. Notes/Testimonials *If you're doing this NM for the Magian trials you can team up with others needing Farruca Fly since they're both Tier II VNMs, can pop in the same areas and are involved in other magian weapon trials including H2H (Mnk or Pup), Axe (Bst) and Polearm (Drg). Oftentimes a Farruca Fly party will kill Jyeshtha in order to get Farruca Fly to pop. It's a win-win situation for everyone. --Quixacotl@Odin 10:30, October 11, 2010 (UTC) *Fought this a few nights back with a TP burn setup of Sam/War Sam/Nin War/Sam Smn/Whm. Smn used Alexander's Perfect Defense and the melees jut went nuts on him. Died before the Astral Flow effect wore off. --Sukhoruk 04:06, June 30, 2010 (UTC) *Tonight, a group of my friends and myself (2 Thieves in evasion gear, a dancer in Evasion gear, a white mage, a red mage, and a summoner using garuda's favor) got our faces torn off by this guy 3 times. I removed the note about the low accuracy seeing as it missed about 1/6 swings, and that does not denote low accuracy in the slightest.--Overblaze 06:45, March 28, 2010 (UTC) *Fought this guys with a few people but only four people ever joined in the fight. DNC/NIN(me) and another DNC/NIN tanked the scorpion 90% of the time(the first 10% tried with PLD but changed strategies). I have good evasion gear but not many merits on DNC. Other DNC had full merits and good evasion gear as well. RDM helped by keeping Enfeebs on the scorp(I wasn't paying attention to which landed or not) and hasted the DNCs. Never once did we run low on TP to cure ourselves with. Kept Fan Dance up throughout the fight. The scorpion had low acc and was very easy to tank between the two of us. Break was used quite often but it had such low accuracy that it only petrified us twice. Violent Flourish works wonders on him I might add, as seems to be the case with most of these T2 VNMs so far. Well about the low acc comment, sorry I was the one who put that. I'm not sure why you found his accuracy to be high considering you had garuda's favor and THF evasion skill is superior to DNC's. We had a SAM(I believe he was /dnc for some reason) getting TP off surrounding enemies and WSing when possible. Fighting him in the past definitely helped SAM to gain TP off surrounding enemies. No Drop.Markscp 16:47, March 29, 2010 (UTC) *This is a mean one. Our first try we wiped because of Mighty Strikes + Death Scissors when shadows were down 1 shotted our tank. Second try we had a full party, PLD/NIN, NIN/WAR, WAR/NIN, WAR/NIN, THF/NIN, WHM/BLM. PLD came in late in the fight. NIN died first because of Wild Rage spam, reraised and went out of range. Both WAR's went down shortly after. THF tanked the NM from about 50% hp until the PLD joined the fight. PLD got 1 shotted by Death Scissors pretty fast when he was caught without shadows. THF kept tanking until NIN was unweak, and died shortly after. NIN kited the NM until WHM had enough MP to throw out a Cure IV, which got WHM enough hate to get his ass handed to him, meanwhile one of the WAR's HP and OP back to where we fought the NM. NIN was able to hold NM til WAR came back, was barely able to finish him off once the WAR was back in the fight. Was a rough but very exciting fight, I'd suggest having 2 mages, WHM for Stona and RDM for enfeebs. Ninjutsu blind and slow landed, but he kept resisting para. ~-~Zanno~-~ 15:13, March 30, 2010 (UTC) *Attempted solo as NIN/DNC. As the poster above stated, Ninjutsu Blind and Slow both land, but Paralyze seems to always be resisted. Possibly immunity to paralyze? As a solo, this fight can go south very rapidly, as in instantly. Managed to get the NM to 73% and died during first Mighty Strikes. Bad timing on a double attack -> Death Scissors for 1754 damage.(With FoV Protect and -13% Physical damage taken, at that.) This may be a possible solo, but with haste this should be an absolute joke. Recommended, bring mage support.--Aiyana-Bahamut 10:37, March 31, 2010 (UTC) * I wouldn't advice anyone to try and duo/solo this one. Above poster got it to 73% solo, but from my experience he gets alot worse when he get below 50%. Wild rage spam can easily wipe all your shadows and you'll be open to get 1 shotted by Death Scissors. Just my 2 cents after have been fighting this guy ~10 times now. Blink tanking is def the way to go, either PLD/NIN or NIN/WAR, I would even suggest having 2 tanks just incase 1 ends up face down. Dispeller and stunner helps alot on this fight as well. ~-~Zanno~-~ 12:06, March 31, 2010 (UTC) *Solo/duo of this is not for the faint of heart, that's for sure. Generally if you are solo, it can't spam TP moves unless it has Regain. This is because the only source of TP it has (barring Regain) is you hitting it, and as a NIN you can stack up Subtle Blow to 50% fairly easily. If it is hitting you for TP, you're already dead. I forgot to mention previously that it does have pretty mediocre accuracy with a meritted but non-optimized NIN evade set. More evasion would make it safer if it does not enrage, which is my next question. Does it? Really throws low-man out if so.--Aiyana-Bahamut 16:33, March 31, 2010 (UTC) * NOT Duoable by blm and thf, found it out hard way... Might have been true pre-80 cap, but now it definitely isn't. BLM80/WHM40 hasting the THF and casting Stona is enough to win, a THF's evasion does very good against this, only thing to beware of are AoE attacks. But BLM is actually not half bad for those, since BLM can stun it after those, so the THF can get ichi up again. Only drawback is slow cures, since Cure III is highest, but as I said before, THF shouldn't take damage at all, apart from AoE. Zaphor 20:55, August 9, 2010 (UTC) * Easily trio'd by a NIN/DNC, WHM/SMN and BLU/NIN. NIN/DNC had fairly good evasion setup and haste for shadow recasts, so I wouldn't recommend trying this without good evasion. WHM simply cured, regened, hasted, auspice'd and stona'd/paralyna'd when needed, and dia'd to speed the process up slightly. WHM should stand at max curing distance (~20 yalms) to avoid getting hit with AoEs, which can easily oneshot you without Stoneskin, especially during Mighty Strikes. BLU was exclusively set to debuff duty (did not engage), casting nothing but Corrosive Ooze and Blank Gaze(to remove Sharp Strike). In retrospect, Sandspray, Filamented Hold and Diamondhide would be useful, but not fully necessary. Fight took 15 minutes with no drop. Good luck! --Eremes 00:54, April 25, 2010 (UTC) * Easily Trioed with THF/NIN, WAR/NIN, WHM/SCH. just have DDs walk out of AOE range when Mighty Strikes starts to avoid TP moves. (Moved from main page) * duo as nin/war & rdm/drk , sometimes fail from bad luck, but with good coordination use of stun its manageable. mostly only hit by AOE or conal JA (numbing breath & earth pounder), need remedy for paralyzed effect from numbing breath. Stoned status effect duration from break is random. bringing an extra mage whm/sch for stona or brd for march makes it much more easier. bringing to many DD is not a good idea, as its move is TP based + auto 100%tp after mighty strikes, it will easily wipe the melee.--VC-Hijikata 10:11, April 30, 2010 (UTC) * Doued with skilled nin/war in full evasion gear and rdm/whm soloed on dnc/nin. died twice pre-80%(bad luck with break) but got a feel for it by the 3rd attempt. used sushi and rarely missed, alternated stutter/box. During mighty strikes break is insta-cast so there's always a little luck involved there with dbl atks+break...under 20% mighty strikes is spammed and it gets quite intense. recommended for a challenging solo * Did this fight with a group as 80Pup/nin, using Spiritreaver for some magical damage, I had no issue landing Thunder IV, but every stone V I cast did 0 damage, with 3 ice maneuvers, and the puppet seems to ignore any possibility of it being resistant to Earth element. Not really sure what to make of it --Theytak TP Moves During Mighty Strikes Killed this the other day and it used Mandible Bite immediately after using Mighty Strikes. It might just gain 100% tp when using 2hr preferring to use Death Scissors or Wild Rage --Rues 01:24, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Happened again immediately after making this comment, also have a screen shot. Solo * Easily soloable by Lv90 BLU/NIN, evasion tanking with Auroral Drape. Head butt if you need a breather, but other than that, spells take 5-10% HP off so it goes quickly. Use Actinic Burst if you're in trouble. Ensure you always have 1 shadow up for Break. It is possible to never get hit by juggling stun/flash/utsus. Kegsay 10:07, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Solo Easy solo as 90NIN/DNC, keep at least 1 shadow up at all times, if you see mighty strikes, start casting another Utsusemi as he seems to like to followup his TP moves with instacast Break. Always had Ni ready by the time he took off all shadows, Blind and Slow landed with little trouble. Got hit once during mighty strikes for 400 damage, do be careful of that. --Nattack 01:25, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Easily soloed as 95NIN/DNC, only died once due to getting hit with Break. The rest of his moves are easily managed just dont let break land and you have nothing to worry about. Id usually use my stun on Break even when I had shadows just in case because thats the only worry. He is very inaccurate too, tanked mostly with just Ichi. --LiennaOfShiva 16:55, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Solo as 95BST/NIN. Looking for the Farruca Fly (also easy solo) and popped the scorp. As long as you keep two shadows up, you basically never get hit with it's TP moves, and your pet holds all the hate. So it's OK to fight along side your pet (stand behind the mob!). --Eisenzahn (talk) 16:58, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Easy solo as PUP99/NIN with WHM puppet. Keep shadows up as much as possible to avoid Break. Wild Rage will cause some problems for your puppet, as it's difficult to keep it out of range, so make sure it heals itself. Also make sure to recast shadows at this point. As usual with PUP, be sure to de/reactivate it for MP. Otherwise Break will stay on until it kills you. Yrusama (talk) 12:17, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Locations spotted Jyeshtha twice in the SE corner of Meriphitaud present from Tahrongi entrance spotted once from Meriphitaud past near the mountain northeasteast of Castle Oztroja entrance spotted once near Giddeus in Sarutabaruta Past, and once near the southern Horutoto ruins. spotted once near the southern horutoto ruins in Sarutabaruta present --Nattack 01:47, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Popped it just East of the OP in West Sarutabaruta. Popped Directly North of Cavernous Maw in West Saratabaruta S@H-8 & I-7 Popped by Stone Monument in Meriphataud Mountains @ J-10. 19:08, January 5, 2012 (UTC)Prophett on Quez. Solo 90Nin/46Dnc. I kept Ni up easily , steps up for Violent Flurish for stun, only casted a few times. Used Yurin: Ichi and all enfeebs. Everything stuck. Took about 5 minutes. easy solo! Solo 95Nin/47Dnc. Weaksauce,never hit me once and never landed break.This NM is a joke.--Siros 13:35, November 4, 2011 (UTC)